You're Fine As You Are, Little Brother
by FoxieFirefly
Summary: Here's yet another tender moment between Taisho, Sesshomaru and 3 year old Inuyasha. The young hanyou feels bad about not looking like his brother and father. So what do they do to make him feel better? Read to find out hehehe. Warning Fluff moment lol


**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**At first it wasn't my intention to create more then one Little Brother One Shot but I got a request for another one. So I said what the hell lol. I love these three together. So here's another fluff moment between the sexy Inu males. Enjoy the third installment! Remember that Inuyasha is three and that Sesshomaru is his regular age as well as their father.**

**You're Fine As You Are, Little Brother**

Many curious thoughts ran through the little hanyou's mind as he watched his older brother and father spar with one another in the castle gardens. Although only three years of age, Inuyasha was smart enough to know he was different from the others. He was reminded of it everyday when he had his lessons with the other demon children that lived in the palace. But the reasons as to why he was unique wasn't familiar to him. All he could fathom was the fact that he looked strange….

Lord Taisho slung his sword roughly down upon his elder son's blade. "You're getting to slow my son. Any reasons as to why you wish to lose your head?"

"Of course not!" Sesshomaru pushed the larger blade back jumping back to gain some distance between himself and the king.

Today was Sesshomaru's evaluation on his sword usage. As always he proved to quite skilled in the use of his tool. Just as graceful and agile as his father. "Perhaps it is you who is getting slow in his old age." The crafty son flew forward, clashing his steely staff with his lord and father.

"Ha you foolish boy! Do not think that you can out do me based on my age. With age comes wisdom!"

"Yes and with youth," Sesshomaru broke InuTaisho's sword in half with the sudden connection of his own blade crashing downward. "Comes strength."

Looking at his shattered sword, Lord InuTaisho roared with laughter his first born. "My son you truly are your king's pup." He clapped a hand proudly on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru's chest swelled with an arrogant air of pride at the praise of being a worthy prince. He was used to such high expectations so he inhaled each comment, like the stuck up prince he was.

Looking at the broken sword, the king shrugged his shoulders and tossed it away. Now that the training was over it was time to spend some quality time with his other pup, whom he noticed has been unusually quiet this afternoon. The inu lord's eyes sort out his son to see him sitting quietly on a tree stump, studying the grass. Very peculiar. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Father?"

"Tell me." He began softly. "What is wrong with your brother?"

Sesshomaru glanced over toward his sibling's direction taking note of his downcast head and saggy ears. How strange to see the puppy so saddened. His normally perky attitude was always Sesshomaru and InuTaisho's sunshine to brighten the day. But now seeing his gloomy expression…it made him worry. "Perhaps the boy just needs some attention."

"An excellent idea my son."

Nodding his agreement, stepping forward, Sesshomaru took the lend toward his baby brother, but a hand was placed on his shoulder halting his mission. He looked at the hand then at the owner of it, curiously. "Father what are you doing?"

InuTaisho shook his head at the younger daiyoukai. "I shall give the first hug, my son. You wait for the second."

Now Sesshomaru was convinced that his lord had lost his mind. "Surely you jest Father. It is I who will give the boy's first embrace."

"Do not argue with your father Sesshomaru. Now be a good pup and wait your turn." Insisted the elder demon, slowly losing his patience.

"I will do no such thing." Sesshomaru smacked the hand away from his shoulder. "As I said I will go first...Bothersome old hound." He mumbled walking away.

Suddenly Inu prince felt a strong tug at the scruff of his kimono hoisting him about five feet into the air like a unruly puppy. He turned his head the best he could to glare at his father. "How dare you treat me in such a manner. Release me this instant!"

A mischievous smirk spread across the Inu lord's face. "Hmm as you wish my son." Unceremoniously, he dropped Sesshomaru flat on his bottom, making him lose whatever dignity he had.

InuTaisho took the lend this time toward the small hanyou, sitting silently to himself. He'd only made it about ten feet when all of a sudden he tripped over Sesshomaru's stretched out leg, to fall on his face in the green grass.

Lifting his head, he spit out a few blades of grass and looked to see his child with a smug expression on his face. "You wretched, wretched pup! I should beat you for being so rude to your father!"

"Oh and what do you call dropping me to the ground you brainless old fool!"

"I call it a tactical way of punishing my ignorant child who has no respect for the one that seeded him! You ridiculously spoiled brat!"

"Senile old dog!"

"Idiotic pup!"

Inuyasha wasn't paying any mind to the older demons arguing. His thoughts were still clouded with the anguish of wondering why he didn't resemble his father and brother. Maybe if he looked like them then he wouldn't be picked on so much and teased by the other children. Why did he have to be so weird looking? It just wasn't fair...He didn't want his stupid ears or his unpale skin...He just looked so...so...wrong...

Then the two battling demons heard a soft sob coming from up ahead. Their golden eyes lifted up to see Inuyasha's face dripping with heavy tears of sadness. His cheeks were flushed a full crimson red, as his amber orbs melted on and on to water the flowers below him.

InuTaisho had his eldest son pinned under him, when he'd heard his youngest tearing up. He and Sesshomaru exchanged an expression of momentary truce, and collected themselves to go and see what could cause their beloved hanyou so much misery.

Inuyasha hiccupped and sobbed pitifully, as he rubbed his tiny fists over his wide golden eyes.

"Inuyasha?" He heard from his deep voiced father. "What is the matter my son?"

"Yes little brother. What's wrong."

Inuyasha peeked out at the two faces of his family and cried even harder. He looked nothing like them at all. Their faces, their markings, their ears. Nothing. He didn't have any of those things.

Frowning immediately at the display, and feeling quite upset, InuTaisho took the lend in gathering up his young pup and took his place on the grass with little Inuyasha in his lap. "My son could you please tell me what has you in tears?"

Sesshomaru settled next to his father, picking up his Yasha's hand to kiss. "What has you so troubled little one?"

"I…I…" Inuyasha hiccupped rubbing his eyes with his one available fist. "I d-don't…look like…you a-and papa." He cried out his small voice becoming thick with sorrow. "I-I'm…ugwee."

Signing the king tucked the young boy's head under his chin, rocking him back and forth. "No no no, my son. You are not ugly. Do not ever refer to yourself as being disfigured."

"But…but Papa…kids say bad things to Yasha…they call me…ugwee and stupee poopy face."

Sesshomaru immediately made a mental note to torment each child that dared to refer to his brother as being even the slightest bit repulsive. The nerve of those brats. "Inuyasha listen to me." he said kissing the small hand in his larger one. "You, my little brother, are not ugly. Do you hear? I do not wish to hear such a thing from you again."

Inuyasha shook his head, disagreeing with his older brother. "Y-Yasha not p-pwetty like Sesshy and Papa." He mumbled as more tears fell.

"Oh but Yasha you are more beautiful then the both of us."

"Yes my son." Taisho agreed with a smile. "You're as beautiful as I am. The only ugly one here is your brother, whom I should've drowned at birth for being born with such a unseemly, repelling face."

Ohhh so father wants to go there huh? "Well Inuyasha it's probably best that you don't take after your father since his face is easily confused with his enormous backside."

Taisho gasped, lifting Inuyasha up in the air to have a look at his bottom. "My rear end isn't large you deceitful canine!"

"Oh my apologies father. I couldn't tell which I was referring too. But now I see, that it's your face that I'm looking at and not that robust backside of yours."

"You fen! How dare you!"

Inuyasha's tear filled eyes blinked between his father and brother.

"I guess the boy should be fortunate he doesn't take after you Sesshomaru, since your facial features are continuously confused with that of a mere woman!"

Inuyasha tears began to dry as he rubbed them dry.

"Oh and who's fault is it that my features are often mistaken for a female? I obviously received it from somewhere." He stated giving his father an invasive once over.

The small hanyou chuckled at the comment.

Taisho slapped a tired hand over his face, sliding it down to drop roughly from his bottom lip. "By the gods, I knew I should've drowned you the day you were born. But now I'm forced to deal with a misshapen, feminine looking pup, with a bad attitude and an even worst mouth." He signed his discontent, shaking his head mournfully. "Why do the gods torment me so?"

"Hn, if anyone is cursed by the gods. It is I." Sesshomaru remarked snootily. "I was forced to be seeded by a slow moving, beastly deformed demon lord with the attention span of a small child!"

"How dare you speak to your father that way, you spoiled rotten brat!"

Inuyasha's laughter and giggles rung out to the pair of pointy ears above him, stunning both males from their fatherly/son spat. Without realizing it, they'd sort of made the lad feel better with their spiteful arguing.

"Papa and Sesshy silly." Inuyasha clapped happily, kicking his feet. "Papa and Sesshy not ugwee. You both pwetty."

Taisho and Sesshy blushed, in a dignified way of course, and grinned.

"We think you're very pretty too, My Yasha." Sesshomaru said taking his brother from their father.

"Indeed my son." Taisho reached over to pat the boy between his puppy ears. "You are far prettier then either of us. Possibly more."

"Papa and Sesshy think Yasha pwetty?" Asked the innocent golden eyed angel.

"Of course."

Inuyasha made an adorable thinking sound, tapping a finger to his chin as he'd seen his father do when deep in thought. After coming to his child like conclusion he giggled and stood up between Sesshomaru's legs to face both demons. "Yasha know why I not look like Papa and Sesshy now."

"And why is that?" Questioned the elder brother.

"Because Yasha is a small pwetty." He announced proudly. "But when Yasha get big, I'll be a big pwetty like Papa and Sesshy."

Well it wasn't exactly what they had in mind when trying to calm the boy's spirits but they both knew that this could work just the same. Whatever worked for the little one was enough to make the demons satisfied.

Sesshomaru pulled his baby brother back down in his lap to snuggle him under his chin. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes Sesshy?"

"Do you love your elder brother?" Came the question that was asked every single day.

"YES!" Cheered the happy hanyou child.

"How much do you love your brother?"

Inuyasha turned around to open his arms wide. "This much Sesshy." His tiny hnads reached up to caress the stripe covered cheeks of his elder sibling. "Sesshy love Yasha too?"

"Oh yes little brother. More then you'll ever know."

Another heartfelt moment Taisho adored seeing between his two children. As always the tiny events between big brother and baby brother would bring a small lump of joy in his throat that he was far too proud to let out. He would never in his lifetime allow either of his children to see him shed a single tear. That was something to be done in private.

After regaining his composure, the king reached out for his youngest to jump in his lap. "Inuyasha do you love your father?"

"Yes Papa!"

"How much do you love your papa?" He whispered.

"This much Papa." Inuyasha opened his short arms as wide as he could to emphasize his love for his father.

Taisho brought the little child against the crook of his neck to hug him close. "Your father loves you too my son."

Oh and how he truly did love his little hanyou son so very much… Then his eyes shifted over to see Sesshomaru staring at them with his slanted amber eyes.

The inu lord narrowed his eyes at his eldest child for a long moment before he pulled him over roughly to hug as well. Even though Sesshomaru had a smart mouth, and was very rude to his father, Taisho still loved him just the same. No less or more then his smaller child.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose into his father's neck and signed. "I still think you're a tiresome old hound." He mumbled gently, with as much affection behind the comment as he could muster.

Taisho smiled, rubbing his nose in his children's hair and inhaling their scent. "And you're nothing more then an arrogant spoiled pup, who's overdo for a spanking…"

Inuyasha giggled to himself listening to his father andd brother. He was so happy that he had his family around to love him as he was…And someday when he grew up, he could only imagine that he would be just as beautiful as they were.

**A/N: Well I'm not too sure what you guys will think of this one. I don't think it was as fluffy as my first two(Bath Time Little Brother and Bed Time Little Brother) but hey I still hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm thinking about doing an fourth one but I'm running low on ideas for these three so if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading! Review your thoughts.**


End file.
